Can You Feel It (The Jacksons song)
| length = 5:57 (Album Version) 3:49 (7" Edit) | label = Epic, CBS | writer = | producer = The Jacksons | prev_title = This Place Hotel | prev_year = 1980 | next_title = Walk Right Now | next_year = 1981 | misc = }} "Can You Feel It" is a recording by American group the Jacksons, recorded in March 1980 and released as the third single from their album Triumph. Written by brothers Michael and Jackie, the song featured solo leads by Randy and Michael. Released as a single in 1981, the song reached No. 77 on the pop charts and No. 30 on the R&B charts in United States, but reached No. 6 in the UK and No. 2 in the Netherlands in 1981.(#2 in the Netherlands in 1981) Hit Dossier 1939-1994, 1994, / Top 40 Hitdossier 1956-2001, 2001, . The Official BBC Children in Need Medley Songs. Personnel *Written and composed by Michael Jackson and Jackie Jackson *Produced by the Jacksons *Lead vocals: Michael & Randy Jackson *Arrangement by Michael & Jackie Jackson *String arrangement by Tom Tom 84 *Instrumentation: **Keyboards: Greg Phillinganes, Ronnie Foster **Guitars: Tito Jackson, David Williams **Bass: Nathan Watts **Drums: Ollie E. Brown **Vibes: Gary L. Coleman *Background vocal coordinator & choir director: Stephanie Spruill **The Children's Choir: Yolanda Kenerly, Brigette Bush, Audra Tillman, Lita Aubrey, Rhonda Gentry, Roger Kenerly II, Soloman Daniels, Brian Stilwell, Gerry Gruberth, Peter Wade **The Adults' Choir: Stephanie Spruill, Paulette McWilliams, Bunny Hull, Carolyn Dennis, Venetta Fields, Josie James, Paulette Brown, Carmen Twillie, Lisa Roberts, Phyllis St. James, Roger Kenerly-Saint, Ronald Vann, Louis Price, Gregory Wright, Arnold McCuller, Roy Galloway, Jim Gilstrap, Gerry Garrett, Bob Mack, Tyrell (Rock) Deadrick Charts Music video The accompanying video, entitled "The Triumph," was noted for its special effects created by Robert Abel and Associates. Michael created the video's concept,Friday Night Videos premiere of "Can You Feel It" and Tito's sons Taj and Taryll appeared as extras. In 2001, it was voted one of the 100 best videos of all time, in a poll to mark the 20th anniversary of MTV. The title was also used for a 2009 greatest hits compilation. The video was featured on the bonus disc of the box set, Michael Jackson's Vision. The prelude narration is spoken by voice-over artist Ken Nordine. Immortal Megamix A part of the song was remixed and used for the Michael Jackson remix album Immortal, in the remix "Immortal Megamix", released in November, 2011. Cover versions *1998: The single was sampled by the Tamperer featuring Maya for their dance hit "Feel It". *1998: The song is also sampled in the Teddy Riley produced hip hop track "Feel It" by Charli Baltimore. *2004: British boy band V released a cover version of the song "Can You Feel It". *2005: Swedish artist September used the riff in her single "Satellites". In popular culture A cover version of the song appeared in a 2018 holiday advertising campaign for Amazon.com. The song was played at Nebraska Cornhuskers football games from 2006 to 2017 before the opening kickoff. References External links * * Category:Songs about happiness Category:1980 singles Category:1981 singles Category:The Jackson 5 songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Songs written by Michael Jackson Category:Songs written by Jackie Jackson Category:1980 songs Category:Post-disco songs Category:Epic Records singles Category:Carmen Twillie (actress) songs